1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension element of a speaker.
2. The Prior Arts
Referring to FIG. 9, a typical dynamic speaker includes a power system, a cone paper (E) and a suspension system, wherein the power system has a magnet (A), an iron bar (B), a gap (C) and a voice coil (D); the cone paper (E) is a diaphragm, which generally forms a conical or semi-spherical voice cavity for vibrating or moving air; and the suspension system is composed of a damper (F) and a suspension ring (G) for limiting movement of the cone paper (E) in a specific direction.
As for the principle of speaker, when the voice coil (D) is loaded by AC current, the current-carrying voice coil (D) in a magnetic field of the magnet (A) experiences a magnetic force and moves up and down in the gap (C), so that the cone paper (E) attached to the voice coil (D) moves air to produce sound.
Other kinds of speakers may have different structures, however, their principles are the same and at least they include a damper.
In view the damper is used for suspending the voice coil and the cone paper, it is generally designed to have a plurality of concentric circular peaks and valleys. That means it has a corrugated structure, which makes the damper have an elastic function like a spring and can support the voice coil and the cone paper. Therefore, the elasticity and strength of the damper will directly affect the strength and amplitude of the cone paper and further affect its sound effect.
A damper is generally made of cloth, which is dipped in resin, dried and formed by a mold. In view the cloth is woven with threads, the damper may have a non-uniform structural strength due to its non-uniform thread density, thereby causing an irregular vibration and affecting its sound quality.
Thus, it is desired to provide an improved damper to solve the above-mentioned problems.